Love for all ages
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: How does Dumbledore and McGonagall finally get together


Love for all ages

A/N: I always think that Dumbledore and McGonagall would make a great couple. This story shows how the four friends (Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny) help the two Professors be together as it should be.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Harry and his friends were walking towards the Gryffindor common room when they heard a commotion coming from the Transfiguration class room. Harry and Ginny were walking hand in hand with Ron and Hermione not to far behind. Harry stopped and listened trying to figure out who was stupid enough to use Professor McGonagall's classroom for their screaming match.

"Albus you of all people should know that we can't do this. We should be concentrating on finding Voldemort and destroying him"  
"We are still allowed some happiness in these dark times Minerva"  
"I can't Albus"  
"Look me in the eyes then and tell me you don't love me."

Harry was in shock at what he was hearing. They didn't need three guesses to figure out who was inside that classroom. What surprised the four friends was the topic of conversation that was being held. Never had any of them hear their teachers talking about love

"Minerva even we must be able to have some kind of happiness in our lives or we'll go mad from depression before this war is even started"  
"I can't Albus"  
The four friends quickly moved around the corner as they heard footsteps inside the classroom running towards the door. They didn't have to wait long to see who it was. Minerva McGonagall ran right passed them not even noticing them. It happened so fast but Ginny and Hermione could have sworn that Professor McGonagall was crying.

They slowly moved towards the entrance of their transfiguration classroom. Inside they saw their headmaster sitting with his head in his hands and with what looked like the whole worlds trouble on his shoulders. The four friends left as quickly and quietly as possible not wanting to be seen by Professor Dumbledore.

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room the four friends said nothing. Harry had taken a seat on the comfortable couch in front of the warm fireplace. Hermione had taken a seat on the lounge chair that was next to the couch also facing the fireplace. Ron hadn't even worried about getting a comfortable spot and just collapsed on the floor while leaning against Hermiones chair.

"Did I hear correctly or was it all some weird part of my imagination. Did I just hear the two best professor's of this school admit their love for each other"  
Ron sat and looked at his sister and Harry waiting for some sort of acknowledgement to his question. The only noise that was heard was that of Lavender and Parvati giggling in the opposite corner of the common room. Hermione was finally the first to speak.

"I don't think they just admitted their feelings for each other"  
"What do you mean. Didn't you just hear Dumbledore telling McGonagall that she must tell him that she does or doesn't love him"  
"Yes I did Ronald, what I meant was that it sounded like they've talked about their love before. I'm thinking that Dumbledore declared his love for her a while ago already."

Ron didn't say anything but instead kept his eyes on the flames dancing in front of them.  
Harry placed his arm tighter around Ginny as she made herself more comfortable on his chest.  
"Do you think McGonagall loves Dumbledore"  
Harry wasn't sure about the surprised looks on their faces. Was it because of the silence being broken or was it because of his question. He knew that just like him they most likely had never thought of this.

Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron and gave a small smile.  
"Maybe she has always loved him and has always just been afraid to do something about it so she just stayed his friend and colleague"  
Harry gave a little laugh as he gave Ginny a soft kiss on her forehead. He knew very well that she was not just revering to their Professor's but also to Ron and Hermione. If ever there was two people denying their love for each other it was Ron and Hermione.

"Why would McGonagall deny her love for Dumbledore? It isn't like she is not sure about his feelings. We just heard him saying about wanting happiness with her"  
"We also heard her saying that they should rather concentrate on the fight against Voldemort then looking at starting a life together"  
"That's ridiculous"  
Hermione was the first to voice that opinion but everyone else was thinking it as well.

Harry was focused on the fire when Ron asked the question he was about to ask.  
"What can we do about it. We're not even suppose to know about that conversation"  
"I don't know"  
All four friends sighed softly as they were unsure of what to do with their two favourite Professor's. They wanted to see them happy, but was really unsure of how they could do that.

Following morning: Great Hall

Ron was sitting next to Hermione and across from Harry and Ginny while enjoying plates full of breakfast. Ron had already finished his first plate of egg and bacon. He was grabbing for more bacon as Hermione leaned closer towards Harry and Ginny and softly whispered.

"How was thinking about the situation between McGonagall and Dumbledore. How about if we help them along. How about we play a little matchmaker"  
"Have you forgotten something. We are not suppose to know about this. How are we going to explain ourselves when they want to know how we came up with the idea of pairing them with our matchmaking scheme."

Hermione looked at Harry, realising that she did not think all of it through. "Whether it works or not, think how much detention we will get if we are caught"  
"Caught doing what Mr Weasley"  
The four friends nearly collapsed off of their seats from fright as Professor McGonagall stood behind Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny didn't even see her coming.

"Nothing Professor"  
Ron had gone all red in his face. The colour nearly matched that of his hair. "Please don't tell me you four are planning to cause more trouble"  
"No Professor"  
All four had answered simultaneously and the one looking as nervous as the other.

Professor McGonagall said nothing as she gave them each one final look before walking to the front of the Great Hall to take her seat at the top table where all the Professor's were seated. Harry watched as she slowly took her seat next to Dumbledore, and just bowed her head without even greeting him.

"I don't care how much detention we get, I say we do something. They more then anyone deserves happiness"  
Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron was about to try and protest but saw the look on his sisters face and knew better then even trying so he just kept quiet and continued eating his breakfast.

"So how are we going to do it"  
"I don't know yet, but I'll come up with something"  
The four friends rose from their seats and left for their first lessons. Harry gave Ginny a soft goodbye kiss as they went in different directions from the staircase.

"I tried thinking of ways we could get them together in a room or something and get them to talk again, but it will most likely just end up like their other conversation"  
"Even if we get them to talk, we can't expect them to say what we want them to say."

Hermione looked to her friends and softly added. "McGonagall is afraid. If she could just see that we want her happy as well then maybe she will rethink her situation"  
"What exactly do you mean when she sees that we want her happy as well"  
Hermione looked towards Ron and then Harry and Ginny.

"I thought if we actually go to her and inform her that we know and that we think it's brilliant her and Dumbledore together, then maybe she won't be so worried about it and even consider their relationship."

Harry listened to what Hermione had to say and then something dawned on him.  
"How many does this we include"  
" Well anyone in Gryffindor who wishes to see McGonagall happy"  
"So it isn't bad enough we know about it but now you want to go and tell everyone else in her house."

McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor and might be strict but she was still better then all the other Professor's and Harry couldn't imagine another Professor as the house of Gryffindor. The more he thought about it the more his decision became easier. "I say we do it"  
"I second that"  
Everyone was now just looking at Ron and waiting for his approval. "You have all gone mental. What, you want to throw them a romantic dinner or something and include the whole Gryffindor house. Mental I tell you."

"Ron you're brilliant"  
Hermione and Harry looked at Ginny and were worried that she was starting to agree with Ron.  
"Think about it guys. How about we plan a romantic dinner here in Gryffindor tower for them. Everyone can help get everything ready and then Hermione and I will get McGonagall here somehow and Harry and Ron can fetch Professor Dumbledore."

"Let's do it"  
"I'm in"  
Now all three friends looked at Ron and gave him a look that meant he better agree if he knew what was good for him.  
"Fine. Fine, but remember if this works out, then it was my idea"  
All four friends laughed as they sat closer together and started with their plan in more detail.

It was finally the night of the big plan and all the Gryffindor students were excited. Lavender and Parvati had taken control of the decorations and needed the help of most of the students. They had decided to decorate the entire common room. They had made the furnisher disappear, only for that evening, and placed a small round table in the middle of the room with two comfortable chairs.

Dean and Neville had snuck down to the kitchen and persuaded the house elves to make a delicious feast for the wonder evening. It didn't take a lot of persuading. As soon as the house elves heard it was for Dumbledore and McGonagall they agreed immediately.

Everything was now ready and now only they needed to get the Professors there. Hermione and Ginny had decided they would tell professor McGonagall that one of the students were hurt. They knew that would get her there.

Harry and Ron was going to tell their headmaster that something had happened to Professor McGonagall and they were hoping that such news would have him rushing to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione and Ginny stood outside the Transfiguration class room and was happy to hear movement inside. It meant she was there. They knew she usually stayed working in her class room till dinner and then went to her room for the rest of the night.

"Ready"  
"Yeah, lets do this"  
Ginny smiled at Hermione. Both girls pushed open the doors and pretended to be out of breath. Making it more realistic that they just ran all the way from the Gryffindor tower.

"Professor…Professor come quick. There is s student hurt in the Gryffindor common room"  
"Ms Granger, what are you talking about. Who is injured"  
"Ron, he must of tripped or something from the dorm room. He fell down the stairs leading to the dorm rooms"  
Luckily Professor McGonagall asked no more questions and stood up from her seat and ordered the girls to follow her as she made her way towards the tower.

Unfortunately Harry had a bit more trouble getting Ron to go into their Headmasters office. Unlike Harry, Ron has not spend a lot of time in the headmasters presence and was really nervous to go into the office and lie to him.

"Ron, will you just take a deep breath and get over yourself. Nothing is going to happen ok. Remember we are doing a good thing here"  
"OK"  
Even with his nod of agreement it still took an extra five minutes to get Ron to move into the office.  
"Professor, Professor come quick. Professor McGonagall collapsed in the Gryffindor Common Room. We don't know what to do"  
It didn't take anymore detail then that. Professor Dumbledore was already out the door by the time Harry finished his sentence . Harry and Ron had to run as fast as they could to try and even keep up with him.

As they reached the common room they found Hermione and Ginny standing in the wonderfully decorated room with a very confused Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore moved towards her not even noticing the change in the room.  
"Minerva, are you alright. The boys told me you collapsed."

McGonagall looked at Harry and Ron and then at Dumbledore.  
"I am perfectly fine Albus, but I think it's time these four start explaining what is going on"  
As Dumbledore looked at Hermione and Ginny he also started noticing the romantic setting in the room.

Now it was only the six of them. All other students were up in their rooms not wanting to be there to ruin it or be blamed when it goes all wrong. Everyone knew Professor McGonagall had a bad temper when she wanted to.

"Ms Granger what is going on here. I want an explanation right now"  
Hermione wasn't sure how to start. "We know about your feelings for each other"  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked shockingly at Ron, but Ron just stood there looking at his two Professor's who had just as shocking expressions as his friends.

Professor Dumbledore moved a little closer towards him.  
"What do you mean exactly Mr Weasley"  
"The four of us passed the transfiguration class room a few nights ago on our way back to the common room when we heard you talking"  
"We didn't mean to eavesdrop, but we heard your conversation"  
Hermione was now standing next to Ron to help him in the explanation of their plan.

"We heard you telling professor McGonagall that you love her and that you know her feelings for you are the same"  
"What we can't understand is why you aren't together. We all know you are best friends and you both work well together"  
Professor McGonagall looked towards Ginny. Not sure how to answer er or if she even should answer her.

"Look kids, we appreciate what you are trying to do but Professor McGonagall and I can sort this out on our own.  
Harry took a deep breath and moved towards them as he looked at his friends.

"We wanted to help because we just wish to see you both happy. We feel that you two more then anyone else deserves happiness. The four of us would never have gotten through our time here at Hogwarts if it wasn't for you two. Professor McGonagall, not only have you taught us everything we know but you have also been like a mother to us when we were here. Professor Dumbledore you always tried to protect us even in the times that we went looking for trouble ourselves. We owe you both everything and we are hoping that we can repay you in a small way by telling you how we feel."

Professor McGonagall looked like she had tears in her eyes. Professor Dumbledore smiled at the four students and then looked towards Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, I think we should be listening to them. I love you and I know you love me so why fight it any longer"  
"I know, but with this war and everything I am just afraid of losing you"  
"Wouldn't you rather know we had days together then loose me and have no days together."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head as she moved closer towards Dumbledore. This was the cue for the four friends to leave. All four went up to their dormitories with big smiles on their faces.

Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
